Sierra's Creative Interpreter
Творческий интерпретатор Sierra ( , SCI) — игровой движок, разработанный в Sierra On-Line. Под SCI подразумевают: * Скриптовый язык, созданный Джеффом Стефенсоном ( ) для разработки приключенческих игр. SCI пришёл на смену устаревшему языку AGI. SCI создавался как полностью объектно‐ориентированный скриптовый язык, тогда как AGI был процедурным языком. * Среду реального времени для запуска и выполнения написанных на этом языке игр, первоначально разработанную для IBM PC, и позже портированную на некоторые другие платформы (Amiga, Atari ST и Macintosh). В этой статье рассматривается версия для IBM PC. SCI0 (0.000.xxx) Впервые был использован для создания King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella в 1988 году. Игры, созданные на SCI0, имели разрешение экрана 320x200 пикселей, могли использовать 16 цветов, а также звуковую дорожку для различных звуковых адаптеров. При необходимости в качестве интерфейса в играх применялся клавиатурный текстовый ввод с синтаксическим анализатором — как в текстовых квестах (использовался только в приключенческих играх). Игры, сделанные на SCI0 (в порядке выхода): *''King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella'' *''Leisure Suit Larry Goes Looking for Love (in Several Wrong Places) (Larry 2)'' *''Police Quest II: The Vengeance'' *''1988 Christmas Card'' *''Space Quest 3: The Pirates of Pestulon'' *''Hoyle's Official Book of Games: Volume 1'' *''Hero's Quest: So You Want to Be a Hero'' *''Leisure Suit Larry 3: Passionate Patti in Pursuit of the Pulsating Pectorals'' *''The Colonel's Bequest'' *''Codename: Iceman'' *''Conquests of Camelot: King Arthur, Quest for the Grail'' *''Hoyle's Official Book of Games: Volume 2'' *''Mixed-Up Mother Goose (Version 1.011)'' Для создания игр на других языках поздние версии SCI0 поддерживали возможность разработки двуязычных вариантов игр. Версии таких игр выглядели как «S.OLD.xxx»: *''King's Quest I: Quest for the Crown'' (переработанная версия 1990 года) *''Space Quest 3: The Pirates of Pestulon'' (международные версии на нескольких языках) *''Leisure Suit Larry 3: Passionate Patti in Pursuit of the Pulsating Pectorals'' (международные версии) *''Jones in the Fast Lane'' (дисковая версия) Последняя игра на SCI0, «Jones in the Fast Lane», использовала графический движок следующей версии интерпретатора — SCI1, и поэтому могла работать в режиме с 256 цветами. SCI1 (1.000.xxx/T.A00.xxx) SCI1 вышел в 1990 году. Наиболее значительным улучшением было появление 256 цветной палитры, тогда как разрешение по‐прежнему осталось 320×200. Была оставлена возможность использования 16 цветов EGA (обычно игры продавались в двух версиях — 16 и 256 цветных). Некоторые называют 16 цветные версии игр «SCI01». Большинство игр на SCI1 используют ориентированный на мышь интерфейс «укажи и щёлкни» ( ). В случае SCI1 пользовательский интерфейс определялся скриптом игры, а не версией игрового движка. Например, хотя «Quest for Glory 2» использует текстовый ввод с синтаксическим анализатором, а King's Quest V — мышь, их интерпретаторы совместимы: движок QFG2 можно использовать для запуска 16 цветной версии KQV. Существует проблема с нумерацией версий движка. Дело в том, что третья цифра версии (номер сборки) имеет только три разряда, тогда как нужно минимум четыре. Например, игра «Space Quest 4» версии 1.052 имела интерпретатор версии «1.000.753», а игра «Conquests of the Longbow» версии 1.0 — «1.000.168», хотя последняя использовала более новую версию интерпретатора, так как в действительности его номер сборки — 1168, а не 168. В некоторых случаях строка «1.000» заменялась «T.A00», что, однако, не означает параллельную ветку разработки движка. На SCI1 были сделаны следующие игры: *''1990 Christmas Card - The Seasoned Professional'' *''Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire'' *''Hoyle's Official Book of Games: Volume 3'' *''King's Quest V: Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder!'' (дисковая версия) *''Leisure Suit Larry in the Land of the Lounge Lizards'' (улучшенная версия) *''Space Quest 4: Roger Wilco and the Time Rippers'' (дисковая версия) *''Mixed-Up Mother Goose'' (версия на компакт‐диске) У интерпретаторов с номером сборки больше 1000 несколько изменён формат файлов и улучшена поддержка других языков (результат частичного использования кода из «S.OLD.xxx» версии SCI0). Такой интерпретатор был использован в следующих играх: *''Leisure Suit Larry 5: Passionate Patti Does a Little Undercover Work'' *''EcoQuest: The Search for Cetus'' (дисковая версия 1.0) *''Jones in the Fast Lane'' (версия на компакт‐диске) *''King's Quest V: Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder!'' (версия на компакт‐диске и международные дисковые версии) *''Mixed-up Fairy Tales'' *''Police Quest III: The Kindred'' *''Space Quest 1: The Sarien Encounter'' (улучшенная версия) *''Space Quest IV: Roger Wilco and the Time Rippers'' (международные версии) *''Conquests of the Longbow: The Adventures of Robin Hood'' *''Castle of Dr. Brain'' SCI1.1 (1.001.xxx) Кроме значительных внутренних изменений, в SCI1.1 была реализована поддержка анимированных видео вставок (впервые использованных в «King's Quest VI»), а также масштабируемых спрайтов: персонаж становится меньше, перемещаясь вглубь экрана, что создаёт эффект псевдо‐трёхмерности. В нумерации ранних версий SCI1.1 можно встретить метку версии «2.000.000», что вероятно, является следствием несогласованности. Отдельные 16 цветные версии больше не выпускались; владельцам EGA видеокарт предлагалось запускать игру в режиме 640x480 с симуляцией 256 цветов посредством сглаживание цветовых переходов. Интерпретатор был использован в следующих играх: *''1992 Christmas Card'' *''EcoQuest: The Search for Cetus'' (дисковая версия 1.1, версия на компакт‐диске) *''EcoQuest II: Lost Secret of the Rainforest'' *''Freddy Pharkas: Frontier Pharmacist'' *''The Island of Dr. Brain'' *''King's Quest VI: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow'' *''Laura Bow: The Dagger of Amon Ra'' *''Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out!'' (дисковая версия и версия на компакт‐диске с низким разрешением) *''Mixed-Up Mother Goose'' (версия 2.000) *''Pepper's Adventures in Time'' *''Police Quest: In Pursuit of the Death Angel'' (улучшенная версия) *''Quest for Glory I: So You Want to Be a Hero'' (256‐цветная версия) *''Quest for Glory III: Wages of War'' *''Space Quest IV: Roger Wilco and the Time Rippers'' (версия на компакт‐диске) *''Space Quest V: The Next Mutation'' SCI2 (2.xxx.xxx) SCI2 часто называют «SCI32» (так же, как и SCI3), поскольку он работал в 32‐битной среде, используя расширитель DOS DOS/4G или расширенный режим Windows 3.1. Наиболее заметными усовершенствованиями были поддержка разрешения 640x480, а также улучшенная поддержка видео вставок. Известно две модификации движка — 2.000.000 и 2.100.002. Интерпретатор был использован в следующих играх: *''Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers'' *''The Beast Within: A Gabriel Knight Mystery'' *''King's Quest VII: The Princeless Bride'' *''Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out!'' (версия на компакт‐диске с высоким разрешеним) *''Mixed-up Mother Goose Deluxe'' *''Phantasmagoria'' *''Police Quest IV: Open Season'' *''Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness'' *''Shivers'' *''Space Quest 6: The Spinal Frontier'' *''Torin's Passage'' SCI3 (3.000.000) Последняя версия движка кроме DOS или Windows 3.1 включала поддержку версий под Windows 95. Последними играми Сьерра на SCI были: *''Leisure Suit Larry 7: Love for Sail!'' *''Lighthouse: The Dark Being'' *''Phantasmagoria II: A Puzzle of Flesh'' *''RAMA'' *''Shivers Two: Harvest of Souls'' Родственные программные продукты FreeSCI — это движок с открытым исходным кодом, который работает с играми на SCI0. FreeSCI запускается на GNU/Linux, UNIX, Microsoft Windows, Sega Dreamcast и GP32. Существует SCI Studio — программа с открытым исходным кодом, позволяющая создавать игры для SCI0. SCI Studio разработана под Microsoft Windows, но её можно запускать под GNU/Linux, используя Wine, а игры запускать с помощью FreeSCI. См. также * SCUMM * King's Quest V: Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder! * Space Quest 6: The Spinal Frontier * Space Quest 5: The Next Mutation Ссылки * * * * * Категория:Игровые движки Категория:Игры Sierra Entertainment